Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standards publications 802.11 outline protocols for implementing wireless local area networks (WLAN), and set forth a physical (PHY) layer frame format that includes a preamble portion carrying control data and a payload portion carrying data. The preamble portion may include a variety of preamble fields, including a legacy short training field (LSTF), a legacy long training field (LLTF), and a legacy signal (LSIG) field. There have been various extensions to the 802.11 standards, for example 802.11 ax, for providing a High Efficiency (HE) WLAN. It is desirable for systems with more advanced features (e.g., higher throughput, outdoor channels and multiple streams) to be backwards compatible with legacy nodes which follow older versions of the standards. HE preambles typically include two fields of Signal (SIG) data: HE-SIGA and HE-SIGB. Further, multiple modulation and coding schemes (MCS) are known.